Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) are platforms on which integrated circuits and other electronic devices and connections are installed. In general, waste PCBs contain approximately 30% metals and 70% nonmetals. The nonmetal PCB can be further categorized in two groups that are organic and ceramics. Organic materials in PCB are mainly composed of plastics which are predominantly C—H—O and halogenated polymers. Ceramics present in the PCB are primarily silica, alumina and calcium silicate. Notably, significant quantities of nonmetals in PCBs present an especially difficult challenge for recycling because they consist mainly of resins and glass fibers which cannot be re-melted or reformed because of their network structure. The nonmetal PCB is also referred to as nonmetallic part (NMP) of scrap printed circuit boards or just “NMP.” NMP is a very hydrophobic material.
On the other hand, although certain heavy metals in trace amounts are beneficial to human health, in large quantities they may cause harm. However, because of their emission and disposal into the environment, heavy metals may accumulate in terrestrial and aquatic environments in high concentrations. Further, rain and snow can wash out the heavy metal contaminants from the air and soil, entering the surface and underground waters and pollute them. Therefore, the earth's waters may contain various toxic metals which could result in drinking water contamination and bioaccumulation. Bioaccumulation is an increase in the concentration of a chemical in a biological organism over time, compared to the chemical's concentration in the environment. Compounds accumulate in living things any time they are taken up and stored faster than they are excreted or metabolized.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if there was a material, method of making such material, and a method of using such material to remove heavy metal ions from solutions. It would be further advantageous if such a material could be made from waste or scrap material.